


The Purchase

by Joan963z



Series: The Purchase [1]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Warning: B/D,  H/C, Explicit Dark fick. Jim owns his Guide with all the abuse and horror that entails.**********AU: Jim has had 2 failed bonding attempts. Now he is going to purchase a highly conditioned Guide. Will he be successful in his third bond attempt or will he fail, go rogue, and have to be put down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts

Chapter 1

He didn't look up when he heard the Sentinel and the trainer enter the room. He didn't even look at their feet. He continued looking at the floor tracing the grain in the wood with his mind.

"Stand up," the Sentinel barked. "Look at me."

The Guide stood and lifted his eyes slowly. The Sentinel was a big man, over 6 ft tall, muscular build with broad shoulders and short brown hair. He avoided eye contact and focused on his forehead.

"Look…At…Me…" the Sentinel repeated, adding an extra tone of firmness boarding on anger. The Guide shifted his gaze to the Sentinel's eyes. They were blue, flecked with gold and beautiful. A shiver went through him as he felt a mild empathic link.

Jim smiled when he felt the light touch of the Guide’s mind. He could bond with this one, he was sure of it. "I'm Sentinel James Ellison. What's your name?"

"Guide," he answered.

Jim reached out and gently cupped the Guide’s face. "What was the name your parents gave you?" he asked, with a firmness that told the Guide this man would suffer no delay.

Every muscle in the Guide's body stiffened, his breathing stopped and his head pounded as he sought to obey the Sentinel but his mind was blank. 'Blank,' he thought 'blank's not allowed, not while a Sentinel is touching you," he broke out in a cold sweat and his blood pressure began to drop.

The Sentinel's eyes suddenly flooded with concern. The sudden change in emotion made the Guide gasp. Jim stroked the long auburn hair, "It's okay," he said, in a tone intended to soothe. "I won't punish you I just want to know your name."

"He is a high degree empathic," the trainer said with pride as Jim ran his hand through the soft curly locks and let his eyes wander over the Guide's body. "He has been conditioned beyond mere training. This is a perfect example; he can no longer remember his name. At this moment he is truly just 'Guide' and will remain that way until claimed. All that he will become will be given to him in his link to a Sentinel. He is well worth the price. I understand you have encountered failure in attempting a bond with lesser empaths."

Jim turned his head growling at the trainer. "Your point?"

"We guarantee a successful bond," the trainer said, with a drop of perspiration appearing on his brow. The last thing he needed was an angry Alpha, and this one's reputation was legend. "You'll receive a full refund should you fail to establish a solid link."

Jim stopped stroking the Guide and advanced on the trainer with a predatory look on his face.

The trainer backed up, stuttering an apology. "I I'm s s sorry if I've off offended …"

Jim grabbed the trainer by the throat and pushed him against the wall. The Guide, terrified at the Sentinel’s anger, dropped to the floor curled into as tight a ball as kneeling would allow. "If… you've offended me?" the Sentinel asked letting his anger color his voice as he lifted the man off the ground and glared into his eyes.

The trainer remained silent and raised his hands in a submissive position.

"The failure to bond with a Guide was not mine," the Sentinel growled "The Guides were of insufficient empathic ability."

"Yes, of course they were," the trainer said with a squeak to his voice. "I apologize, I misspoke. I did not mean to insinuate that the fault was yours."

"Apology accepted," Jim said, as he dropped the trainer and turned back to the Guide. A feeling of arousal washed over him, as he looked at the quivering ball curled up on the floor, his curly auburn hair fanning out, moving slightly with each breath. He was beautiful. Jim wanted to take him right there, just tear the thin cotton briefs away and feel himself buried balls deep inside the Guide, his Guide. He wanted to hear him whimper and feel him shake as he took his pleasure. Jim pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't do to show the worm of a man that called himself a trainer any of his lust. "I'll take him, but I want to know his name," Jim said turning away from the sight of his Guide. "His real name." 

"This way to my office Sentinel Ellison," the trainer said as relief flooded over him and he headed for the door. "I'll get that information for you and finalize your paperwork. You've made a wonderful decision and I'm sure you'll be quite happy with your purchase."

Jim scowled at the man's back and then turned to his Guide and tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Chief, let's go."

The Guide stood up and followed.

@@@@@@@@@@

Exam Room Doctors Office.

***

The Guide knelt on his kneeling pillow trying to figure out the Sentinel that had purchased him. Since leaving the Guide Preserve the Sentinel had put a wall around himself. The Guide reached out with his empathic sense to touch the wall and test its strength. It got an immediate response from the Sentinel.

“Not now, Guide,” Jim said with a half growl, he tightened his control, hiding his joy at the Guide’s desire for contact, but not wanting the Guide to know how eager he was to claim him. It wouldn’t do to let his property think it had any power over him. He would have to punish him for that little presumption. A spanking would do nicely. He gave his Guide a lust filled predatory glare and let down his wall for a moment. He saw his Guide give a small quiver before, again, blocking his feelings from the Guide.

The Guide turned his mind away from the Sentinel and thought about what he had learned while his papers were being passed. His name was Blair. He tried to remember anyone using that name but he couldn’t.

***

Dr. Joyce, considered to be one of the best Guide doctors in the state, entered the exam room. “Sentinel Ellison,” he said, offering his hand, “how good to see you again so soon. I’m glad to see you found a Guide.”

“Yes,” Jim said as he shook the doctor’s hand. “I took your suggestion and tried Lake Island Guide Preserve. I could feel this one's empathic ability as soon as eye contact was made.”

“Yes, that is an excellent test of bonding compatibility,” the doctor said. “May I begin Sentinel?” 

“You may. The Guide’s name is Blair, please address him directly.”

“Thank you, Sentinel Ellison, I just want to quickly go over the Guide’s pedigree with you,” the doctor said as he began to thumb through the claiming papers. “Oh, that’s a surprise, he doesn’t have a pedigree. His mother was an escapee and re-acquired approximately 4 years later with her child. Father unknown.”

“Yes,” Jim said, showing, what was for him, infinite patience. “The mother was claimed by a Sentinel on the East Coast. He died of wounds sustained in the line of duty. The Guide escaped while being transported for resale.”

“In those days GPS tags were very expensive,” the doctor said. “Not all Guides had them and those that did could easily remove them. Now that they are required by law, and anchored into bone, escaped Guides are virtually non-existent.” The doctor turned to the next page. “Oh, good, Lake Island did a complete genetic workup and there were no genetic diseases present.”

“I’d like you to do independent testing, doctor, I intend to breed the Guide, and I will need the documentation. Stud fees will help him to earn his keep.”

“Certainly, Sentinel,” the doctor said with a smile. “An excellent idea. You will have to deny him completion to keep his sperm count high for his stud duties.”

“That’s not a problem,” Jim said, as he stroked Blair’s hair. “What I want to know is how vigorous can I be when I claim him. I don’t want him made unavailable because he needs to heal.”

The statement made Blair shiver; the Sentinel didn’t want to be gentle.

“Well let’s see how good a job Lake Island has done preparing him,” Dr. Joyce said with a smile as he put on exam gloves. “Blair, stand up and let’s have a look at you.”

Blair stood but continued to look at the floor. He was naked, having been ordered to take off his clothes as soon as he came into the exam room.

“Good muscular development,” the doctor said as he ran his hands over Blair’s shoulders and chest. “You’ll need to exercise him an hour a day for maintenance; light weights and lots of repetitions. I recommend a minimum of 3 days a week, 6 is optimum.”

“Again, not a problem doctor. I have a Bowflex and a treadmill at home. He won’t want for exercise.”

The doctor began to squeeze and roll one of Blair’s nipples between his fingers. “Very nice, they harden quickly,” he said as he took the other nipple between his fingers. Do you plan on having him pierced?”

“What’s your recommendation?” Jim asked.

“I recommend piercing. Over time clips can cause desensitization and stretching. With piercing the nipple sensitivity is enhanced and stays that way. You’ll have his cock and sack pierced as well?” the doctor asked.

“One or the other, I’m not sure about both.”

“It’s mostly cosmetic, of course,” the doctor said, still sounding entirely too happy for Blair’s taste. “It’s just a matter of what you find more aesthetically pleasing. Let’s have a look at your package Blair.”

The doctor covered his gloves with cold lube and then picked up the Guide’s cock. Blair did his best to ignore the assault.

“He has a good sized cock,” the doctor said and then reached his other hand to lift his balls. “Good size testicles. Now lets see how he reacts to stimulation.” The doctor began to stroke Blair’s cock and it began to harden. “Nice feel, and good reaction.” The doctor continued to stroke the Guide as he talked. “I would have to check his sperm count, of course but from this preliminary exam I would say he will make a very profitable stud. Yes a good length and thickness when hard and see, he is already dripping precum. You should consider putting him in the show ring. A championship would increase his stud value.”

“Doctor,” Jim interrupted, he was tired of the doctors constant digression from the subject of bonding. “You still haven’t answered my question. How vigorous can I be when I claim him?”

“Yes of course,” the doctor said as he dropped Blair’s cock. “I apologize for my distraction. It’s just that I don’t often get to examine such a lovely specimen.” The doctor turned his attention back to the Guide. “Bend over the table Blair, I want to see just how tight you are.”

Blair did as he was told, spreading his legs to give the doctor access. He knew better then to resist. It was hopeless and would only get him punished.

The doctor slid a slick finger into the Guide and then a second; a third finger met with some resistance and a small whimper from the Guide. The doctor pulled out and took off his gloves depositing them into the wastebasket. He washed his hands as he talked to the Sentinel.

“The Guide has received only minimal stretching, as is the standard practice at Lake Island. They did explain to you about bonding through pain?”

“They mentioned it. I wanted to ask your opinion. The other Guides I attempted to bond with were fully stretched; there was very little pain involved in claiming them. I’m not sure I understand why they recommend bonding through pain.”

“It’s simple,” the doctor said, “the bond is deeper. Sentinels such as yourself require a deeper bond. You gag and tie the Guide so that he has no way to communicate with you except telepathically. He will of course resist at first, which is only natural, his first reaction will be to send his pain to you telepathically. Then he will begin to beg you to stop again telepathically, each step in the process deepens the bond. The last step in the bond is when he gives you full access to his body and his mind. He accepts the pain and welcomes his role of Guide in your life, when that happens the bond if fully formed. It won’t be achieved in one attempt. For one month you should give your Guide no affection or pleasure and don’t allow eye contact, exercise and discipline only. The bond is part of the discipline of course, along with food water and rest. He must remain calm and submissive at all times, anything else is punished. You need to establish your place as his Master.”

“It will take a month to establish a bond with him?” Jim asked. “I thought it would be much quicker than that.”

“The bond will be fully established within days,” the doctor answered. “The remainder of the time you will simply be reaffirming it.”

“Which brings us back to the question of how vigorous should I be?” Jim asked again.

“He is not fully stretched,” the doctor said, “so you’ll have to use plenty of lubricant and enter slowly. You’ll be able to feel how much he can endure; take it to that level; it’s part of the bonding process. If he does pass out from the pain check for bleeding, if there’s none he’ll be fine and there is no need to bring him in. I’ll give you a pamphlet; it explains the process in detail. I doubt if you will have a problem with it. All the other Sentinels I have talked to tell me that they found it exciting and invigorating. You can call if you have a problem, but I don’t anticipate any. I’ve never gotten a call. ”

Blair didn’t move as he listened to the doctor and Sentinel discussed the claiming as if he weren’t there. He forced his mind to focus on the first moment their eyes had met. There was warmth in that look, and there had been comfort in his voice. It wasn’t the look of sound of someone that would hurt him. The trainers at Lake Island had taught him obedience and submission, along with the history that ‘The Sentinel Project’ had been conceived by genetic engineers to develop super soldiers, but the Sentinels had trouble adjusting to peacetime, they were wild and uncontrollable. Guides were developed to ‘Guide’ the Sentinels back to stability and civilized behavior. Blair had been told it was his only reason for existence. 

Jim grunted. “Thank you Dr. Joyce,” and then he turned to Blair, still bent over the exam table. “Get dressed, Guide,” he said. “We’re going home.” 

@@@@@@@@@@

Jim came into the loft apartment, dropped his keys and wallet on the small table by the door, and then walked over to the coffee table to put down the box he was carrying containing the pain bonding kit. Blair entered and immediately dropped to his knees, quietly waiting for the Sentinel’s orders. Jim scowled when he turned back and saw him. “Stand up Blair, and give me your coat.”

Blair did as he was told, keeping his head lowered to avoid eye contact.

“Look at me, Guide,” he said, as he took Blair’s coat. “You can forget that no eye contact crap the doctor was spewing. I want you to look at me when I speak to you. I want to be able to judge your reactions.”

Blair lifted his head and looked into his Sentinel’s eyes.

Jim pointed to his side. “The bathroom is over there.”

Blair’s head began to turn to look where the Sentinel was pointing, but then suddenly snapped back to look into the Sentinels eyes.”

“Shit,” Jim muttered, “talk about micro management,” then speaking louder, “you can look where I’m pointing, Guide. See the bathroom?”

Blair looked where the Sentinel was pointing. “Yes, Sentinel,” he said, hoping the Sentinel would give him permission to use it.

Jim pointed in another direction as he showed Blair the small apartment. “Upstairs is the bedroom, down the hall is the kitchen, the room under the stairs I use as an office and exercise room. You’re standing in the living room. You can use the bathroom whenever you need to. You don’t have to ask permission every time. Basically, I want you available when I need you and out of sight when I don’t. The number one rule is don’t bother me. You’ll exercise when I exercise, eat when I eat, sleep when I sleep and keep the place clean and neat. You’re allowed to ask questions about your responsibilities around the house but I’m not interested in engaging in small talk. Got it, Guide?”

“Yes, Sentinel,” Blair said relieved that the instructions were simple and easy to follow.

“Good,” Jim said. “You were shivering in the truck so go take a warm shower. I’m going to make us some lunch; come into the kitchen when you’re done.”

Blair came into the kitchen twenty minutes later. He could smell the soup the Sentinel had prepared along with a roast beef sandwich. 

Jim sat at the kitchen table and looked up as Blair entered. “Sit down and eat,” he said pointing to a chair across from where he sat. “According to this owner’s manual, you’ve been trained to cook and keep house, your certified in CPR and other first aid, as well as fully knowledgeable of Sentinel needs.”

“Yes, Sentinel,” Blair said after swallowing his first spoonful of soup.

“Did they teach you anything about bonding through pain?” Jim asked, hoping he could get more information from the Guide; it was a futile hope.

“The Guide submits to the Sentinel, nothing more,” Blair said.

“That’s just great.” Jim said, anger showing on his face and in his voice. He felt like punching the table into splinters. “When you finish eating, wash the dishes and then go upstairs and wait for me. I want to read the pamphlet the doctor gave me and then I’ll come up.”

@@@@@

Nearly an hour later Blair could no longer stall going upstairs to the bedroom. He silently climbed the stairs and undressed; folding his clothes neatly in a pile, and using them as a kneeling pillow, he knelt down at the foot of the bed and waited for the Sentinel.

Jim was not happy. The pamphlet the doctor had given him was full of reasons why the pain bond was better than an ordinary Sentinel/Guide bond, but said little about how to successfully complete it. Causing the Guide pain was one thing, but causing injury was something else altogether and the pamphlet said nothing about how to avoid injuring the Guide. He could not afford to have another failed bonding attempt; not with this Guide, who had shown that they were bond-compatible. He needed this, and although he didn’t like to admit it to himself, he was desperate for it. He was having far too much trouble controlling his temper and the beating he had given the perp…well, he was lucky the bastard had a history of violent behavior or he would have been relieved of duty. As it was Captain Banks “gave” him paid vacation time to go find a compatible Guide.

At Dr. Joyce’s suggestion he had looked into Lake Island Guide Reserve and learned of their reputation. He wasn’t sure he wanted a conditioned Guide. It seemed to him they were high maintenance. All he wanted was someone that could channel away the anger that built up on the job. Now this…this bonding through pain. He gave a heavy sigh and tossed the pamphlet across the kitchen table, got up and walked into the living room. Maybe the kit he brought home would have more information of exactly how to achieve the bond.

Blair could hear the Sentinel leave the kitchen and his heartbeat began to race. He wanted to run and at the same time knew that it was useless to try.

Jim could smell the scent of fear mixed with Guide scent and he could hear the increased heartbeat. It was stimulating and he opened his mouth to take a slow deep breath, letting the taste of his Guide run over his tongue. His cock was suddenly, and achingly, hard. He wanted to take the stairs two at a time and bury himself balls deep in his Guide. He had to get a hold of himself. If he were too vigorous he would injure the Guide and that would make the bond with him more difficult, or worse, impossible.

“Guide,” he called, not daring to go up the stairs, knowing that any small movement would cause him to lose his negligible control. “Were you trained in oral satisfaction of your Sentinel?”

“Yes, Sentinel,” Blair answered.

“Come here, Guide, now!” Jim called as he unzipped his fly and pulled open his pants. He listened to his Guide’s bare feet patting down the stairs and across the living room floor and he watched the Guide run toward him cock and hair flapping. Then the Guide slid to a stop and fell to his knees between his Sentinel’s legs.

Jim wasted no time tangling his hands in the thick curly hair and pulling his Guide’s head toward him.

Blair opened his mouth and slid the Sentinel’s huge cock between his lips and over his tongue. It tasted much better then the hard rubber dildos he had been forced to perfect his oral techniques on, but this was the first time he had ever done this on a living person. He relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated the Sentinel cutting off his own air but continuing to give the hard cock the pleasure he was taught to give. When he couldn’t hold his breath any longer he pulled back, only long enough to exhale and gulp another breath, before again swallowing the Sentinel’s rigid member.

Jim sat back and gasped when his Guide took him deep. He nearly lost it, but when the Guide pulled back and took a breath he was able to regain control. Then Blair swallowed him again and the unbelievable pleasure filled his body. He tightened his grip, his hips rose and he stabbed even deeper into the warm wet mouth as he released his cum down the Guide’s throat with a triumphant growl.

Blair waited, feeling the Sentinel’s cock gradually soften and shorten, until Jim let his hands drop from the tight grip they had in his hair. Thankfully it was only a moment and then Blair pulled back gasping to catch his breath.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at the Guide, his mouth open, chest heaving and face flushed. “Jesus, Guide, do they teach all the Guide’s to do that?”

Blair looked into his Sentinel’s eyes, “A Guide submits to his Sentinel,” was his only answer.

“Go back upstairs and wait for me,” Jim said, as he fastened his pants.

Blair got up and started toward the bedroom. Jim watched him go, and smiled, that little interlude was enough to give him back some control, he felt more confident now that he would be able to complete the bond. He turned to watch his Guide climb the stairs to the loft bedroom admiring his firm round ass; Jim licked his lips after tonight it would no longer be virgin territory. 

@@@@@@@@@@

Jim turned back to the coffee table and opened the Pain Bonding Kit. The first things he pulled out were the four restraints. Each restraint consisted of a long tether made of woven material identical to a car safety belt, but only about an inch wide; one end had a clamp for attaching the restraint to something solid, the other end of the tether was attached to a 2-inch wide heavy leather cuff by way of a set of metal rings that could be used for shortening the tether to the needed length. The cuffs were lined with sheepskin and could be buckled onto the Guide's wrists or ankles. The irony of the kit makers using sheepskin on the cuffs to keep them from cutting into the Guide and causing him pain during the bonding process made Jim snicker as he tossed the restraints back into the box. He picked up the gag next. It was made of hard rubber and the part that was inserted into the Guide's mouth was a bit smaller than a doorknob with breathing holes drilled through it. "How considerate," Jim mumbled sarcastically, as he turned the thing in his hand to look at the soft cloth strap that ended with a Velcro closure. He put the gag back and took out a white cardboard box a bit smaller than the Cascade phone book. It was stamped: IMPORTANT, in large red letters. Jim opened it and found a large tube of lubricant along with what he had been looking for, a booklet titled: The Pain Bonding Ritual * How to achieve a successful and satisfying bond with your new Guide. Ritual, he liked that word and settled back on the sofa to read.

Forty minutes later Jim climbed the stairs to the loft with the Pain Bonding Kit and a warm tube of lubricant wrapped in a heavy towel with a hot water bottle. The book had said that using the specially formulated lube cut pain bonding injuries by seventy five percent and using a warm lube cut the injury rate down to only one in ten and that, that one injury was due to Sentinels losing control during the bonding ritual.

When he got to the top of the stairs he found Blair kneeling on his neatly folded pile of clothes. "Christ, Guide, have you been kneeling there all this time?"

"A Guide submits to his Sentinel," Blair said remembering to look into his Sentinel's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, you've said that before," Jim said as he dropped the Pain Bonding Kit on the bed. "Look, I don't want to micromanage you, so when you're waiting for me sit on the damn furniture. No kneeling unless I tell you, I don't want your knees going stiff on me."

Blair stood up.

"Do you remember the number one rule?" Jim asked.

"Don't bother the Sentinel," Blair answered.

"Good, now sit over there against the wall while I get these restraints hooked up," Jim said as he pointed to where he wanted Blair to sit. "According to the book I should tell you what is going on so you won't panic, panic prevents you from bonding," he said as if he were giving a weather report. "All of this is for a reason. We need to go through a Pain Bonding Ritual," Jim began to work as he talked. "It's designed to force you to open your empathic and telepathic pathways to create a deep bond. The restraints are to keep you from hurting yourself or me during the process. You'll lie on your back so we can have eye contact. It works much better if you look at me so keep your eyes open and the whole thing will be over much faster. You'll wear a gag that is designed to make you breathe through your mouth, but you won't be able to talk. The only way you'll be able to communicate with me is empathically and telepathically. The booklet said some Guides could leave their body during the ritual, whatever the hell that means, but they have to have an empty stomach to do it, you've had lunch so it shouldn't be a problem." Jim said as he finished connecting the restraints to the bed frame and gave them a hard tug to make sure they were secure. Then he pulled the bedding down and let it hang off the foot of the bed. "Time to submit to your Sentinel, get on the bed."

Blair's heart pounded as he climbed on the bed and sat down where the Sentinel was patting.

Jim grabbed Blair's chin and tilted his head so he could look into his Guide's eyes. "I need this bond, Guide," he said in a stern voice. "It's going to hurt, no point in lying to you about that, but how long this takes is up to you. Resist and I'll just keep coming back. In the end the result will be the same, you'll be my bonded Guide. Now layback and lets get started."

Blair lay back on the bed and waited while Jim took off his clothes and hung them in the closet. He didn't look at the Sentinel; he stared at the ceiling trying to calm himself. He knew he had to submit and accept the Sentinel into him physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had been conditioned to submit totally, nothing was to be held back. All that he would be would come from his Sentinel. The Sentinel's needs, wants and whims were his life, but still he didn't want to do this, he wanted to keep some of himself, even if it were a tiny bit, inviolate. But he had been taught that he had no right to exist if he did not serve his Sentinel's needs and the Sentinel needed total submission.

Jim climbed onto the bed and pulled Blair to him. His sensitive fingers roamed down his Guide's back counting the vertebrae as he nuzzled and licked his neck.

Guide pheromones increased as the electric touch of the Sentinel slid over the Guide's body, committing to memory each muscle and bone. The Sentinel took particular delight in the most sensitive areas, sucking and nipping at the Guide's nipples. Each response was a joy to be cataloged for future play. The Sentinel thrust his tongue deep into the Guide's belly button before nibbling his way along his Guide's hard cock. Taking his time with the sensitive organ he sucked, licked, and twiddled until the Guide was moaning and thrusting his hips upward.

"Give me what's mine, Guide," the Sentinel growled before again sucking the tip of the Guides organ into his mouth, drawing fluid from it, bitter and yet good.  
"Yours Sentinel," Blair cried, as his seed sprayed into the Sentinel's mouth.

Jim let the creamy fluid rest on his tongue as he cataloged and memorized its taste before greedily swallowing his high protein treat, this was his Guide to milk at his pleasure.

The patterning continued on the Guide's back, licking down the spine, nipping the Blair's buttocks and back of his knees, sucking and memorizing each and every toe, then the Sentinel rolled him onto his back.

Moving over his Guide Jim stretched Blair's arms over his head and buckled the restraints around his wrists, pulling the tethers taut. Then he pushed a pillow under Blair's hips and lifted and shackled first one leg and then the other. Jim looked at his Guide, who was nearly folded in half, with his legs wide and his ass raised and exposed for the Sentinel's use. Next Jim grabbed the gag. The door knob shaped piece of hard rubber fit easily into the Guide's mouth and Jim secured it snugly at the back of Blair's head with the hook and loop strap.

Satisfied that Blair was secure and ready to begin the most important part of the bonding ritual Jim unwrapped the warm lube and began to prepare his Guide. He worked quickly and efficiently making sure he followed the directions in the "how to" booklet precisely and then, still rock hard from the patterning foreplay, he entered his Guide. He pushed in slowly, Blair's passage was very tight, and uncomfortable for the largely endowed Sentinel, but Jim closed his eyes and continued his slow steady push forward.

Blair felt pain immediately and as it continued to grow he tried to cry out to the Sentinel but all the gag would allow were strange mewing sounds. As the pain increased Blair began to shake his head back and forth. He tried to pull against the restraints, anything to get away from the searing pain, but he was held immobile both by the restraints and the Sentinel on top of him. He tried to cry out louder, gasping for breath through the air holes in his gag and then he began to bang his head against the mattress.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his Guide. Cold sweat covered his body and tears ran from his eyes. Jim grabbed handfuls of the Guide's thick curly hair and held his head still. "Look at me, Guide," he commanded. Blair's eyes locked onto the Sentinel. Jim felt sudden hot, all consuming, pain, as if his nerve endings suddenly exploded. He pulled back and out of his Guide sitting on his heals and gasping for breath. "What the hell was that?" he yelled, glaring at Blair.

Blair laid back his head still whimpering and shivering from the cold sweat that covered him. Unable to answer as he blinked away the tears.

Jim looked at his Guide; he couldn't see or scent any blood so it was doubtful that the Guide was injured. He got off the bed and grabbed his holy grail of pain bonding, the "how to" booklet. He quickly thumbed through it looking for any information he could find about what just happened. And there it was on page eleven.

"The Guide's first reaction will be to communicate his or her pain to the Sentinel. This is an empathic communication and often the most difficult for the Sentinel to go through. It is the first deep empathic link to your Guide. This first contact can be, and often is, quite jolting. You must persevere and open yourself to the experience or you will not achieve the deep bond that you crave." 

'Quite jolting...open myself to the experience?' Jim thought, how could he have overlooked the meaning of this paragraph? Well, he's a Sentinel and a little thing like searing pain is not going to stop him from bonding with his Guide, all he needs to do is turn down his sense of touch. That should help.

Jim moved back to his Guide. "Like I told you before, Guide," he said as he began to push back into Blair while holding his head and looking into his eyes, "I'll keep coming back." Jim kept pushing forward and felt the pain build. He stopped for a moment and made sure his sense of touch was turned down before continuing. It didn't help. It was his Guide's pain he was feeling and there was nothing he could do to turn it down. And then he understood, he needed to pattern his Guide's pain the same way he did his body. The Sentinel dove into it and let it wash over him. It ebbed and waned as he pushed in and pulled back from his Guide. 

Then he heard Blair calling to him. "It hurts," the small voice said. "Please...stop."

"That's it Guide," Jim called as he continued to look into his Guide's eyes. "Call to me." Jim searched for the source of his Guide's inner voice.

"Please, no more," the voice was louder now. "It hurts."

"It won't end until you submit to the bond," Jim said. "Come to me, submit to your Sentinel."

Blair wanted to run, to get as far away from the Sentinel and his mind as he could, but there was no point. A Guide must bond...a Guide must submit. He opened his mind fully to the Sentinel. "I submit," he cried over and over.

Jim felt the Guide's mind fully open to him. He reared up and roared as his orgasm took him over and he plunged himself deep into his Guide.

***

A few minutes later Jim had taken off Blair's restraints and gag. He pulled Blair into a hug warming him with his own body heat. A shower could wait until morning; this was the best he had felt since he could remember. The pressure cooker of anger that had been threatening to blow was gone and in its place was peace. Jim breathed in the scent of his Guide letting his fingers stroke his back and hair. "Shh, Guide," he whispered just before sleep overtook him. "Everything is fine."

Blair cried.

@@@@@@@@@

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jim woke up with a start, he could smell his Guide's fear and pulled him in close. Blair's muscles tightened at the unexpected tug, the Sentinel was hard and the stiff member dug into his back. Jim turned up his senses searching for the sound of a stranger's heartbeat or breathing that would locate the danger. There was none.

"What is it Guide?" he whispered with commanding urgency. "I can't sense any danger."

"Please, not again, so soon," Blair begged.

Jim's anger was instantaneous, he rolled his Guide onto his back and reared up over him. "I won't have you deny me what is mine to take," he growled, his eyes glaring.

Blair saw the tight muscles of the Sentinel's face, the broad shoulders and muscular chest and his fear increased. "I am sorry, Sentinel," he said with a shiver. "I had no intent to deny you."

Jim's massive body continued to hover over his Guide. "Our bond has to be renewed or it will fade. Make no attempt to close me out and I'll be as gentle as possible. But I will not tolerate any refusal to submit to the bond. Is that clear Guide?"

"Yes, Sentinel," Blair said lowering his eyes to show submission.

"You stink of fear," Jim said, in disgust as he rolled to his side. "That's not what I want from you. We both need a shower, then breakfast." Jim began mapping out the plan for the day. "I'm on Bonding Leave from work. We're going out shopping today to get you a decent wardrobe, one that doesn't leave you shivering in the cold. I won't have you getting sick on me. We'll bond again this evening, unless I feel the need sooner."

@@@@@

Jim didn't realize he was purring as he washed his Guide. He used the time to run his fingers over Blair's body, comparing it to the patterning he had done the night before. But while the patterning was a pleasant activity for the Sentinel, washing his Guide's hair was sensual. He found himself growing hard as the warm water washed away the stench of fear and was replaced by the Guide's sweet smell of contentment.

Blair's head seemed to swirl, he couldn't exactly hear the sound of the Sentinel's purring above the pounding of the water on the shower wall, but he could sense the Sentinel was happy and the feel of the Sentinel's hands running over him sent, what could only be described as, electrics shocks of pleasure through his body. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the hard muscles of Jim's chest and the purring vibrated through him as the large skillful hands washed his hair. This was what the bond was meant to be, and, as the Sentinel had commanded, the Guide gave himself over to it.

Jim felt no surprise as Blair leaned back against him, he too was lost in bonding heat. The curve, where Blair's neck met his shoulder, seduced the Sentinel and he bent his head and bit into it. Blair moaned his pleasure at the claiming bite and lifted his hand to stroke the Sentinel's head. Jim's began to suck at the tender flesh even as he bruised it with his teeth. Blair rose up on his toes, forcing more of his shoulder into the Sentinel's mouth. The purring had changed to a growl now and Jim's hands slid down his Guide's body and fastened on his cock. Blair's hips thrust up at the Sentinel's touch and a fountain sprayed into the air.

Jim, pleased at his Guide's responsiveness, could feel the wave of of muscular contractions starting at the base of his Guide's cock and rippling upward to the tip and he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. When the waves stopped he turned his Guide to him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, sucking in the Guide's lower lip before letting it go to explore the Guide's mouth with his tongue.

Blair returned the kiss with equal passion until the need to breathe could no longer be denied and then he dropped to his knees. Kissing his way down Jim's flat stomach and groin he took his Sentinel's erection into his mouth, pleasuring the hard organ before deep throating it as he had done the day before.

Jim leaned back against the shower wall and wove his fingers into his Guide's water soaked hair. He let himself float on the the pleasure that cascaded through his body along with the warmth of the bond. Jim had never been aware of the cold empty loneliness that filled his life. How could he know; he had no basis for comparison until now. But all of that was gone, replaced by the warmth and companionship of his Guide. Another wave of pleasure flowed over his body as he gave his seed to his Guide.

Blair sat back on his heels and looked up at his Sentinel. Jim was still lost in the afterglow of the bonding thrall when he reached down and pulled Blair up and into a hug. The two men stood under the warm water, holding each other for minutes before the thrall faded away.

Jim felt a moment of confusion, and he was a man who did not like that feeling at all. A small voice in the back of his mind told him something important had just happened but the louder voice told him what happened was no more then good sex. A Guide was a tool to be used to improve his control and manage his senses nothing more. He mustn't show weakness by getting all sentimental over something as silly as a blow job in the shower. Jim stuck the small voice into a deep dark closet in a far corner of his mind and slammed the door. "The shampoo's out of your hair," he said as he turned off the water. "Get out."

@@@

Jim grabbed a large fluffy white bath sheet and wrapped it around Blair and then he quickly dried himself off and fastened the towel around his waist before returning to attend to his Guide. He rubbed Blair down vigorously and none too gently.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blair asked, confused at why the Sentinel suddenly seemed angry with him.

"If you do something wrong, Guide, you won't have to ask me about it. I'll tell you." Jim began rubbing the towel over Blair's dripping hair, when he was satisfied that it was no longer dripping he steered the Guide over to the mirror, picked up the comb and tried to pull it through the thick, wet, curly, mass. It immediately became stuck. Jim gave the comb a light tug, the comb refused to move. The second tug was harder but the comb again refused to move through the tangle. The third time Jim placed his free hand on the top of Blair's head, braced his feet and yanked hard. He was rewarded by a very loud yelp of pain from his Guide and the comb coming away from Blair's head with the knot and more than a few strands of hair attached to it. Jim removed the offending wisp from the comb and threw it away. Sure, in his ignorance of long, curly, hair, that the tangle was just a fluke he tried once again to comb his Guide's hair, only to be stopped by another tangle. Not wanting to deal with the coincidence so soon he moved to a new area of hair only to be stopped again.

"What the hell's the matter with your hair, Guide?" Jim asked, looking at the offensive mop as if it were a burglar resisting arrest.

"It needs cream rinse," Blair whispered, "that will take the tangles out."

"Cream rinse," Jim said with an angry tone to his voice. "I don't have any cream in the house, just Half and Half for my coffee. Besides you'll stink of sour milk before the day is over."

If Blair weren't so terrified of the Sentinel's reaction he would have burst out laughing, instead he dropped to his knees. "I ask your forgiveness Sentinel; I failed to speak clearly. To avoid tangles my hair should be rinsed with a creamy hair conditioner after each shampoo."

Jim shook his head with disgust. "You stink of fear again, what do you think I'm going to do to you, beat you senseless? Get back in the shower and wash that fear off. I'll be right back and I want that stench gone."

As Blair got back into the shower Jim slipped into his slacks and then he grabbed his badge. Barefoot and shirtless he left his apartment and walked down the hall to knock on Mrs. Benton's door.

Beverly Benton was a stay at home mom with a preschool aged child. She looked through her peephole and recognized her neighbor. "Sentinel Ellison, what is it?" she asked as soon as she opened the door.

Jim flashed his badge. "Official Sentinel business," he said in his clipped no nonsense voice. "I am commandeering a hair dryer and cream rinse hair conditioner."

Mrs. Benton has heard some pretty strange stories about weird Sentinel behavior but this was beyond weird in her book. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked, as she eyed her short haired, shirtless, and barefoot neighbor.

"Do you have the items on the premises?" Jim asked, raising his voice and sounding like he was interrogating a suspect.

Mrs. Benton raised her arms in surrender, "No search warrant required, Sentinel, I'll get them for you," she said, as she turned to fetch the items.

@@@@@

The day was not going well. First the fiasco with the Guide's hair and, although the cream rinse worked wonders,(He would have thought the stuff was magic if he believed in such things.) and he had thought of also commandeering the hair dryer, that alone eliminated hours of waiting for the Guide's hair to dry, but when he returned the hair dryer Mrs. Benton refused to open her door and told him to leave it in the hall.

Now he was stuck with a sales clerk that seemed to have the IQ of peanut butter; Jim scowled at the young woman. "This material feels like sandpaper," he said, angrily throwing the undershirt onto the counter.

"I'm sorry, Sentinel," she said, still smiling up sweetly at the obviously annoyed man. "The only other brand we stock is Sentinel quality 800 count Egyptian Cotton, it's quite expensive."

Jim growled in frustration, Blair took his hand and wove his fingers between the the Sentinel's. Jim's wayward emotions calmed instantly and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he felt the warmth of the bond travel through him.

"I'll be handling my Guide's clothes and my Guide while he's wearing them," Jim explained, in a tone bordering on patient as he closed his fingers around Blair's. There was definitely something about this bonding stuff. He hadn't expected such fast results. Maybe with time he would actually stop growling at civilians. "Let me see them."

When the clerk returned Jim found the quality of the underwear satisfactory and the rest of the purchases went smoothly. When Jim asked for jeans for his Guide the clerk brought the pre-softened stonewashed variety, first thing. Jim bought three of everything a small amount but it would have to do until he got his Guide allotment. At first he hadn't planned on using Blair as a detective's assistant but now the thought of leaving him home alone all day when he could have his Guide by his side and earning his keep as his assistant appealed to him.

The next stop was the Army Surplus store where Jim purchased a snorkel jacket, for Blair, with a thermal rating of twenty below zero, military lace up boots and thermal insulated gloves and socks, and a woolen cap. Jim insisted Blair wear the jacket, cap, and gloves saying he was tired of having to choose between keeping the heat in the truck cranked up too high or listening to him shiver.

Next they went to Target where Jim approached buying a hair dryer as if he were purchasing a new electric drill. He read all the boxes comparing the power rating of each one and eliminating all but the 3 most powerful. Then he used the display models to test the comfort of the grip. Blair waited quietly for the forty minutes it took the Sentinel to decide. Picking out an electric razor for Blair took no time at all. Jim simply chose the same model that he used for himself and then they moved on to the beauty isle. Luckily Target carried the same brand hair conditioner that Mrs. Benton used, because Jim was not about to mess with a good thing and try a different brand; he didn't understand how the stuff worked, but he had proof it did work and he was a strict believer in the, 'if it ain't broke don't fix it', philosophy of life. When Jim asked if there was anything else Blair may need the Guide quietly suggested a brush and hair ties. The hair ties proved to be a bit of a problem, as Jim didn't want anything too girly. Blair shyly suggested they purchase rawhide shoelaces and cut them to size. That appealed to the Sentinel so they grabbed a pair of shoe laces and checked out.

After a quick stop at the grocery store the pair arrived back at the loft. Luckily the elevator was working and they managed to get everything up stairs in one trip.

As Jim removed Blair's new coat he noticed the black and blue claiming mark on his Guide's neck. Jim opened Blair's shirt and examined the mark. He knew he must have put it there, but could not remember doing so. Jim began stripping his Guide as he bent down to nuzzle, suck and lick at the mark. Jim's bonding heat quickly escalated and he steered his Guide toward the loft stairs. When they got to the stairs the Sentinel sat Blair down and pulled off his sneakers, socks and pants and then ordered the naked Guide up the stairs and onto the bed.

Blair climbed the stairs as quickly as possible softly repeating, "a Guide submits to his Sentinel." It became a mantra in an attempt to keep away the hated scent of fear.

Jim stripped quickly and prepared his Guide for claiming without foreplay. He was lost in a bonding thrall and his promise to be as gentle as possible was forgotten. As he claimed his Guide he felt a mental sensation of falling as his Guide gave the Sentinel total submission. As Jim pounded into his Guide there was none of the warmth that had filled the Sentinel and Guide in the shower that morning or when the Guide took his hand at the clothing store. This was pure Sentinel power and domination over his Guide and Jim roared out his triumph.

@@@@@@@@@@

Two evenings later

******

Jim slid into his Guide, deep and warm, he loved the feel of Blair’s hard muscular body lying so willingly under him. He dug his fingers into his Guide’s soft, silken, hair. ‘His Guide,’ the thought intoxicated him and brought out his instinctual animal nature. He growled softly with approval, as Blair’s hair seemed to wrap itself around his fingers with little encouragement, clinging to him, the way a Guide was meant to cling to his Sentinel.

Jim was determined that tonight would be different. Tonight he wouldn’t feel that terrible let down that always came when he renewed his claim on his Guide. He had ordered Blair not to do it again, not to turn away from him. Blair agreed in his usual manner, by saying what he always says, “A Guide submits to his Sentinel.” Jim certainly agreed with that statement; what he didn’t agree with was the sensation that Blair was there without being there, that the Guide was somehow denying the Sentinel access to what he needed most. ‘What he needed most?’ Now that was an odd thought. What he needed most from his Guide was access to his Guides body, plain and simple.

The feeling of emptiness never came in the morning when Blair knelt before him in the shower, or during the day when his Guide filled him with warmth and kept him stable, even in the most stressful of times. He closed away the small voice that told him something was wrong…this was wrong, and pumped harder into his Guide. The Sentinel growled louder as his pleasure increased and the overwhelming urge to take, conquer and own, washed over him. Jim bit down on Blair’s shoulder, unable to stop himself from displaying his dominance as his orgasm built to an explosion. This is where it always happened, just as he filled his Guide with his seed, the falling sensation hit him, as if Blair had been holding him up and suddenly let go. Jim fell into a void, and hit bottom. Blair became the floor under him, empty and devoid of the warmth he had come to crave in the short time they had been bonded.

The sensation was frightening. Each time it happened it became worse, as if he somehow fell further than the time before. The fear that he was losing his Guide, that the bond was being torn from him as he fell, was more then Jim could cope with. He pushed the fear away and turned to anger in its stead. “I told you not to do that to me again,” he growled as he pulled Blair from the bed and onto the floor. “Bathroom, now!”

Blair scrambled forward trying to stand up as he went only to be pushed flat again by the Sentinels bare foot on his ass.

“On your belly, bitch,” Jim growled. “You don’t deserve to walk.”

Blair slid down the stairs and wiggled his way across the living room floor to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He was scared; he had never seen his Sentinel in such a rage. He couldn’t understand what was wrong. He had only done what he had been trained to do, total submission to his Sentinel. Each time the Sentinel claimed him, he let himself go, he held nothing back. He emptied his mind and waited for his Sentinel to command him.

Jim watched Blair wriggle across the floor. He had to admit there was something very satisfying about watching his Guide scurry across the floor on his belly. Maybe he had made a mistake insisting Blair walk around the apartment. Perhaps the Guide needed a constant reminder of his place. “I ought to whip your back raw,” Jim said. “But that will leave scars for the show ring, so this is the punishment of choice,” he pulled Blair up by his hair, dragged him to the edge of the tub and laid him over the side. “Get your ass up,” Jim commanded.

Blair moved forward until his groin was over the edge of the tub and his butt stuck up in the air. “A Guide submits to his Sentinel,” he cried softly over and over as he trembled with fear.

Jim grunted his approval and walked over to the closet. He pulled out restraints, a gag, a butt plug, and the enema can and then filled it with cold water. When he finished he turned back to Blair. “This is going to hurt, Guide. Now open your mouth,” he said as he hung the enema can on the shower curtain rod and leaned over the Guide to put in the gag. Next he slid the enema nozzle into Blair’s ass and unclipped the hose letting the water flow.

The cramping started instantly as the cold water hit Blair. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to cry out through the gage as the cramps worsened.

When the can was empty Jim removed the nozzle and replaced it with the butt plug. “Get in the tub,” he ordered.

Blair was in agony but he managed to get into the tub and curl into a fetal position in a futile attempt to ease the cramping.

“On your stomach,” Jim snapped as he pulled Blair over and yanked his arms behind his back. He noticed how clammy Blair felt as he worked quickly and efficiently to hog-tie his Guide. The rage inside of him swirled with satisfaction that the Guide was suffering for what he had done.

Jim left the bathroom with his rage still filling him, he knew he had to do something to vent it away before he began breaking things. Exercise had always been his friend; he was used to turning to it to get back some semblance of control before he was bonded to a Guide. There was no reason it wouldn’t work now. He went upstairs to put on a pair of sweatpants and then he returned downstairs, cranked up the treadmill and began to run.

Blair moaned in pain as the cramping continued. He had broken out in a cold sweat and his eyesight blackened around the edges. There was no way to move. The restraints were too tight. Blair found himself wishing he could just pass out. It seemed like an eternity before his body was able to warm the water and the cramping stopped. Blair could do nothing but lay in the tub crying. The mental mantra, ‘a Guide submits to his Sentinel,’ was his only comfort.

Jim ran, one mile, two, three... Somewhere between three and a half and four miles his rage calmed enough for the small voice to be heard, ‘it’s not the Guide’s fault, the problem is you.’ He slammed the door closed on the whisper and turned up the speed on the treadmill. He continued running until he was exhausted and then he went upstairs, fell into his bed and slept. The nightmare that assaulted him was terrible.

He careened through endless corridors screaming for Blair. Sharp slivers of pain pierced his eyes as he rushed down the too bright hallways. His Guide’s scent surrounded him, directionless, he couldn’t depend on it to track his Guide.

“Blair,” he screamed out in anguish, pushing at the white walls searching for an invisible door. The walls felt as if they were embedded with razor blades, but he bore the pain and ignored red fingerprints of blood that stained the walls as he continued his frenzied search.

He listened for his Guide’s heartbeat; he could hear it far away below him. He had to find the stairs. Blair’s scent, so strong all around him, made his head spin and the corridor tilted as he tried to process what his senses were telling him.

“Blair, answer me, damn you!” he screamed. But there was no answer. He looked ahead, squinting into the brightness, looking for his Guide, but there was nothing but the empty, pain filled corridors. He had to find the stairs and follow the sound of Blair’s heartbeat; he had to get to his Guide. He needed to fill himself with his Guide’s warmth; he needed the control his Guide gave him. He reached out his hand, blood dripping from his fingers, he screamed… BLAIR! 

Jim was catapulted out of the nightmare. His Guide wasn’t with him. Where? And then he remembered. He ran down the stairs and into the bathroom. 

@@@@@

Doctors Office

******

“I tell you there is something wrong,” Jim growled through gritted teeth. He had had to take the first available appointment and this doctor was not proving helpful in any sense of the word.

“I’ve given your Guide a complete physical, I can’t find any problems,” Dr. Bishop answered with a sigh of frustration.

Jim took a deep breath and calmed himself as he combed his fingers through his Guide’s hair. “Look Doc, there has to be something. In the shower, in the morning, everything is fine, the bond is better than I could have ever imagined, and all day too. But at night…when I renew my claim there’s this feeling of freefall and then…nothing, it’s like I’ve fallen into an empty room, he’s there but not there. How can there be nothing wrong?”

“Yes, yes,” the doctor said with a wave of his hand. He was nearly at the end of his patience; Alpha Sentinels were never easy to deal with. Add a Guide into the mix and… well… “You’ve already told me all of this, and now I’m telling you, Sentinel, there is nothing physically wrong with your Guide. You need to take him back to Lake Island and speak with them. Perhaps they can come up with a solution, but it sounds to me as if the Guide is flawed.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Blair is not flawed,” Jim said, tightening the grip on his Guide’s hair to keep from grabbing the doctor by the neck and squeezing the life out of him. “If there was a flaw in the bond I would have killed you by now.” Jim waited a moment to savor the look and scent of fear that suddenly came over the doctor. “I’m not going to risk Lake Island taking Blair away from me; I don’t want my money back; I don’t want another Guide. I just want the problem fixed!”

“There are therapist that deal with bonding problems,” Dr. Bishop said looking down at the floor, being sure not to inadvertently challenge the Sentinel. He took his pad and began to write on it. “I don’t know whether or not you would like to talk with one of them, they usually deal with Sentinel and Guide… relationships, as they call them…older then a year. You’ve been bonded to your Guide less then a month so it may be difficult to get an appointment. You’ll probably be told to give it more time, if that happens tell them Blair has had a complete physical and that you are calling on my recommendation. There are radicals in the field that believe it is the Master/slave mentality that causes the difficulties within a bond. They feel that Sentinel and Guide should be equal partners. I only mention it so that you will stick to this list that I am giving you. I believe that Dr. Samuel Ranch will be the best for your situation. Dr. Wesley Pratt is also very good but extremely busy and it is difficult to get an appointment with him. Dr. Elena Williams is an excellent doctor if you don’t mind dealing with a female. It is mostly Sentinels with female Guides that seek her out.” Dr. Bishop handed Jim the list. “If you have any problems getting an appointment call me.”

Jim took the paper the doctor handed him tore it into pieces. “I’m not talking to any damn therapist,” Jim growled, “If there is nothing wrong with him physically then he needs to learn to obey me.” Jim turned to Blair. “You will learn!”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim sat at the kitchen table watching Blair eat his lunch. Something had to be wrong. Why had he reacted so harshly to Blair the night before, yet when the doctor suggested that he return Blair to Lake Island he was ready to kill the doctor, or anyone else for that matter, rather then give up his Guide.

Talking to a therapist was out. Sitting in a chair like some mundane wimp and crying about his problems was not his style. Yet, he needed to talk to someone about what was going on. He had to find a solution. He had punished his Guide, and took satisfaction in seeing Blair suffer. But this morning, even as he washed Blair in the shower, that same warm feeling filled him and was still with him. The bond was doing what it was supposed to do, keeping him stable. But why did the feeling go away just when it should reach its height? Why did he feel as if he were falling into an abyss whenever he claimed his Guide, an abyss that seemed to be getting deeper with each act of claiming?

Something had to be done and soon. He couldn't continue on this mental seesaw. He didn't want to punish Blair again, or go through another one of those terrible nightmares. He had no doubt that Blair, not being beside him in bed, had triggered the nightmare. It was proof the bond was working. He needed to talk to someone who would understand, he needed to talk to another Sentinel, one that he could trust, but also someone he didn't see everyday. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to one of his Sentinel co-workers, wondering, every time Simon or Rafe looked at him, if they were laughing at him for his inability to establish a stable bond with Blair.

But who, who did he trust enough to lay himself open to? Then it came to him Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Years ago, while in special opps, they had gone on a joint mission together. He and Gibbs were the only survivors. Neither of them had taken a Guide, the military frowned on Sentinels with Guides. They wanted their soldiers sharp and willing to kill. They had spent nearly a year together in the jungle, depending on each other for their sanity and their life, before the military realized they were still alive and they were pulled out of the area. In that time they had bonded as brothers, Sentinel to Sentinel, and there was no one Jim Ellison trusted more than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When they got back Gibbs resigned his commission, took a Guide and joined NCIS. Jim finished his tour and then moved back to his hometown of Cascade. He joined the police department and took a Guide, twice, both times the bond failed.

Gibbs had sent email, at the beginning of the year, saying that he was being transferred to the NCIS office on the Navy base in Seattle. He told Jim to get a Guide and look him up. Jim wasn't surprise about the, 'don't contact me until you have a Guide', condition the email set down. No bonded Sentinel would let an un-bonded Sentinel anywhere near his Guide. But now he had a Guide, so he made the decision; he would call Gibbs.

@@@@@@@@@@@

Gibbs hung up the phone and returned to the couch where his Guide, Tony, waited for him. Evenings, if they didn't have to work, were always one of the best times for the Guide. Gibbs would indulge in slow, incredibly arousing, bonding. It usually started on the couch with the Sentinel brushing Tony's hair and moving on to nibbling erogenous zones until he took the Guide upstairs to bed. But if they had had a particularly difficult day it would start in the shower, as soon as they got home. Those were the evenings that Tony thought of as sublime torture. Gibbs often tied him to the bed as he took and gave pleasure. Tony was allowed to do nothing but moan until Gibbs asked the question.

"Is there something you want, Guide?"

That was the signal that he was allowed to beg for release. Gibbs loved the sound of his Guide, breathless, needing, wanting. Tony knew he had to satisfy Gibbs with his begging, he had to be inventive or release may not be allowed. He didn't mind serving Gibbs needs, he wanted to, needed to. Hell, he was helplessly addicted to his Sentinel's touch. His Sentinel had made sure of that.

Gibbs knew that as soon as a Sentinel touches a Guide the Guide would crave more. So he set about using that little gem of knowledge to bond with his Guide. He would give Tony full body, warm oil massages then deny him release or any skin-to-skin contract for the rest of the day and night. He also made the Guide wear a male chastity belt while sleeping believing that allowing the Guide to masturbate would slow down the bonding process. It was a week of hell for Gibbs, all his instincts screamed to claim his Guide, dominate him, and show him who the Alpha is. But there was another part of him that wanted more, and knew that pure domination was not the way to get it.

On the 7th day Tony whimpered when Gibbs put on the gloves he used to avoid accidental skin contact with his Guide.

"What is it Guide, do you need something?" Gibbs asked as he smoothed the gloves over his hands.

"Please, Sentinel" Tony begged as he looked at the Gibbs with huge eyes. "I need you to touch me."

"I just did, Guide. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes, Sentinel, May I have more, please?" Tony asked, letting a little hope creep into his voice.

Gibbs felt his heart quicken. It took every ounce of his control not to lay the Guide down and pound into him.

"That's all you get, Guide."

Tony looked at the floor and whimpered again, all hope lost.

"Until I claim you," Gibbs added. "Do you have any other questions, Guide?" 

Tony looked up into those unfathomable eyes. He wanted to be able to read what his Sentinel was thinking but all he saw were questions, not answers. Tony swallowed. He knew he shouldn't be asking the question he was about to ask, but he couldn't stop himself. "Wh...when w...will you claim me?"

"When you learn the value of my touch, Guide." Gibbs answered. "When you're ready to give me your body and your mind without holding anything back. When you're ready to serve my needs, wants, and whims without question or hesitation. When you know, beyond any doubt that you exist to serve and be touched by a Sentinel. Then I'll claim you."

Tony looked down at the floor again. "I want to belong to you," he whispered. "I don't want to go back to the Guide House. Please, don't send me back. It hurts so much when you don't touch me."

Gibbs couldn't resist any longer. He swept his Guide into his arms and took him to the bedroom. He savored every moment of the claiming. Always encouraging his Guide to open up to him. And it worked, slowly Tony opened up his mind and the bond became deeper and deeper until the Guide had no more to give and then Gibbs sealed his claim and bond with his Guide.

In the weeks that followed Tony glowed with the attention Gibbs gave to him and demanded from him. Gibbs noticed other Sentinels sneaking covert looks at his Guide. It was Ducky that suggested he and Tony get into the Show Circuit. The M.E. was sure that the Guide would be a champion. Gibbs didn't know much about showing his Guide but he was a fast learner. The Guide had always been in good shape but with a little body sculpting Tony started winning blue ribbons and Gibbs became the envy of every Sentinel he met on the circuit. 

@@@@@@

Gibbs’ Apartment

********

Jim Ellison sat on the edge of the sofa bent over; he held a bottle of beer between his open legs and rolled the half full, brown bottle between his palms, watching intently as the light played off the lip of the glass.

Gibbs watched him, it was obvious that something was on his friends mind, something that it was difficult for the Sentinel to talk about. "If you keep that up, Jim, you'll zone."

Jim looked up into his friend's eyes and clamped his jaw down. Now that he was here he wondered if it was the wise thing to do, to talk to Gibbs. He had been in Gibbs home for about an hour and a half and it was quite apparent that the bond his friend had with his Guide Tony was very different than the bond he had with Blair. Tony would ask and answer appropriate questions not like Blair who only seemed able to say, "a Guide submits to his Sentinel." He was no longer sure he could make his friend understand what he was going through with his Guide, and if he couldn't...

"Jim, whatever it is, you know you can trust me." Gibbs told him, and it was true, He would never betray his friend's trust. They had been through too much together all those months in the Peruvian Rainforest. So Gibbs waited; Ellison would talk when he was ready.

"Do you need help on a case?" Gibbs asked, a few minutes later, when Jim went back to watching the beer bottle roll between his palms.

Gibbs watched as his friends jaw muscles tightened once again. "No," Jim said, "It's not a case." Jim looked up and saw a look of expectation on his friends face. There was no judgment there, just patient waiting. "Did you know I tried to bond with two different Guides and failed before Blair?"

"No," Gibbs said, "I didn't know that."

"A doctor told me I needed a higher rated empathic for a Guide," Jim told his friend, "one that had been conditioned to submit to a bond." He was on a roll now and the words came tumbling out. "So I got Blair, a conditioned Guide. They recommended bonding through pain, said it gave a deeper bond, so I did it. They never said, in so many words, that I'd feel the pain too. But hell, it worked, the bond took." Jim looked down at Blair who sat beside his right foot. He reached out and ran his fingers through his Guide's hair. "Most of the time the bond is great. We get up in the morning and get ready for work. He keeps me stable all day. Evenings are wonderful. He does whatever I ask of him until...." Jim stopped talking and looked back at his beer bottle. He wasn't sure he could say it, say that somehow his bond had failed for the third time.

"Jim?" Gibbs asked. Whatever it was, it was causing Jim a great deal of pain. He got up and walked to his friend. He crouched down in front of him balancing on his toes as he reached out and caught the beer bottle between his hands, stopping the rolling motion. "Whatever it is you need, an ear, a shoulder, or anything else, I'm here for you, my friend. Whatever it is you're not alone."

Jim looked into Jethro's eyes, "When I claim him, he lets go of me and I feel like I'm falling into an abyss. It's been getting worse. I ordered him not to do that to me but all he says is 'a Guide submits to his Sentinel'." Jim looked away from his friend's eyes, "when he did it again I punished him."

"Did you get rebound?" Gibbs asked.

"Rebound?" Jim asked, confused by the question.

"When you have a deep bond with a Guide," Gibbs told him, "and you punish him, cause him physical pain, it comes back on you. If your angry at the time you punish him it won't get through right away. But once you calm down it ~will~ get you."

"So that's what the nightmare was? Rebound?" Jim asked.

"Did it hurt?" Jethro asked.

"My senses went crazy; I was nauseous, everything hurt," Jim said, "I never want to go through that again."

"So," Gibbs said with a wry smile, "the good news is there's nothing wrong with your bond. What's the bad news?"

"I haven't claimed him since the night I punished him," Jim admitted. "I was going to, but I have this nagging little voice that keeps telling me that it's wrong. I took Blair to a doctor, fat lot of help that bastard was. He said he didn't deal with bonding problems. He suggested that I take Blair back to Lake Island. I wanted to rip his throat out. I don't know why I came here, Jethro," Jim continued with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't be dumping this on you. I just don't know what to do. If there's nothing wrong with the bond then why do I feel like something is wrong, and why do I get this falling sensation every time I claim Blair?"

Gibbs took the bottle out of Jim's hand and set it aside. "You're the only person I would ever talk to about this stuff, and I'd be willing to put a fifty on the line that I'm the only one you can talk to." Then he took both his friends hands in his. "What do you feel?" Gibbs asked. "With my hands in yours what do you feel?"

"Power, friendship, trust," Jim answered, clearly confused at what point his friend was trying to make.

"Now take your Guides hands," Jethro said, "and tell me what you feel."

"He's mine!" Jim said with a fierce tone to his voice.

"Good," Jethro said. "Now close your eyes, breath deep, and relax, tell me what else is there, what else you feel."

Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on his bond with his Guide, searching and probing, trying to find feelings and words for what it was that made up his bond with his Guide. Blair submitted to his Sentinel.

Jim suddenly let go of Blair's hands and gasped. "He just did it again." Jim said. "He just let me go. Our bond can't be good. He's resisting me."

"I don't think he is," Gibbs said, giving Blair one of his patented analytical looks. "I think he's submitting the only way he knows how."

"You're telling me there's more then one way to submit?" Jim asked.

"Apparently so," Gibbs said. "Think about it. He's been conditioned to submit. He's not allowed to have wants or needs. He's not allowed to take anything from the claiming, he's only allowed to submit, totally. Your instincts are right, there is something wrong."

"I don't understand," Jim said. "I wasn't trying to claim him just now. Besides Guides need Sentinels as much as Sentinels need Guides. If the bond is stable why would he let me fall?"

"You're listening to what I'm saying, but you're not hearing me," Gibbs said not letting his frustration creep into his voice. "You may as well be raping him for all he gets out of it. He lets go of himself, not of you. It's rebound your feeling. Everything you do to him comes back on you."

"But it can't be rebound," Jim said. "In the morning, in the shower, its...." Jim stopped suddenly.

"I get the picture," Gibbs said holding up his hand to stop his friend from trying to explain. "You touch him, he responds and takes pleasure in his response to you. So, why haven't you used that when you claim him?"

"You know why," Jim said. "Claiming is different, it's more than a reward for good behavior... it's more than just pleasuring each other. The Guide has to submit."

"Jim," Gibbs said, seeing a way to get through to his clueless friend, you pleasure each other in the shower because you both want to. You need to have him submit, not because he's been conditioned to, but because he wants to and needs to. You need to make him feel like he is your other half, he exists to serve you and that serving you completes him. Then he won't have to let go of himself when you claim him or when you probe your bond. When that happens, when he knows he's part of you because he needs to be, when he submits by clinging to you, you won't feel him falling anymore, you'll feel the strength of your bond instead."

@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 8

One week later

******

Tony brought his Sentinel a refill of coffee. “Are you going to call Jim today?” he asked. 

“These things take time, Tony,” Gibbs told him, not bothering to put down his newspaper. “If I call and start asking him how it’s going he’ll get suspicious. We have to let it play out.”

“No one has ever tried this kind of a bond with a conditioned Guide,” Tony reminded him. “You saw the state Blair was in. What if Jim can’t break the conditioning? Or worse what if he does and those bastards at River Island put a fail safe in him. Blair could burst a brain vessel and die.”

Gibbs folded his paper and sighed. “We can’t worry about that kind of stuff, Tony. Jim doesn’t realize that bringing Blair to the point that he asks to be claimed will destroy his conditioning. If anything does go wrong, Jim won’t blame us he’ll blame River Island, with a little encouragement we may be able to get him to go on a covert opp and blow the place to hell.”

“So there’s no downside for you,” Tony said. “If Blair comes through this we’re one step closer to your political agenda and if Blair dies…well… we’re one step closer to your political agenda.” 

“As I recall it’s your agenda too,” Gibbs said with a growl. “If Sentinels and Guides are ever to achieve a true partnership we have to…” 

“Yeah,” Tony interrupted, scowling, “Acceptable risk, I get it. It’s just that we’re in uncharted territory here and I keep hearing that old adage ‘be careful what you ask for, you might get it’. What’s that famous gut telling you, Boss?”

“It’s not a good time to rely on my gut,” Gibbs said shaking his head. 

“Never thought I’d hear that from you,” Tony said. “Care to elaborate?”

“I’m getting conflicting messages, they both can’t be true,” Gibbs took a large swig of coffee before continuing. “I know Jim Ellison, he’s a Pitbull; he won’t give up. He wants what he wants and he will get it. He’ll do everything that I told him to do and he’ll end up breaking Blair’s conditioning. I know it in my gut. But at the same time and just as strong, I know that this isn’t going to work. Something is going to go terribly wrong.”

@@@@@@@@

Jim heard the hair dryer turn off as he placed the two breakfast plates on the table. His body was already aching for his Guide’s touch. He pushed the pain out of his mind and turned to pour a glass of orange juice for Blair and coffee for himself.

It had been a week since he had visited Gibbs and more then a week since he last claimed his Guide. He had hoped that following a less strict path of no talk, no touch, no eye contact with his Guide in the evening would lead to Blair asking to be claimed. So he had continued with the morning shower ritual and taking what he needed from his Guide at work.

Evenings, however, had become a time of high stress for the Sentinel. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his naked body around his naked Guide. He wanted to explore every inch of Blair with his fingers and his tongue. Somehow he resisted. He even went so far as to swaddle Blair in a sheet at night to avoid any skin-to-skin contact. He could have made his Guide sleep on the floor, but he didn’t want to risk another nightmare. So he wrapped him up and laid him on the bed where he listened to Blair’s heartbeat and felt the Guide’s heat and weight beside him.

This morning he had come to the conclusion that Blair would have to start showering by himself if he were ever going to reach a point where he would actually ask for his Sentinel’s touch.

*** 

The two men ate breakfast in silence, not looking at each other until the meal was finished. Then Blair got up and cleared the table.

“We have grocery shopping to do this morning,” Jim said. “I want to leave as soon as you are finished with the dishes.” Then Jim thought of something, a way to temp Blair to talk to him. “I want you to think of what you want for a special treat. You can have anything the supermarket sells.”

“A Guide submits to his…”

“Stop it, right now,” Jim said. “I don’t want to hear that. Think about what you would like and when we get to the supermarket, you will tell me. That is an order. Do you understand Guide?”

“Yes, Sentinel,” Blair said bowing his head in submission.

“Good,” Jim said. “Now finish up and let’s get the hell out of here.”

***

Jim turned all his senses down to human normal before entering the supermarket. He took a deep breath and grabbed Blair’s hand, to keep himself stabilized, before charging through the automatic door with his Guide in tow, half a step behind.

Grocery shopping was always a stressful time for Sentinels. All the scents of foods and people along with crying, screaming, running kids, and their stressed out mother’s useless yelling, made for a very unpleasant experience.

Before his bond he would go grocery shopping between 1 and 4am. But that had its disadvantages too. The shelves were often un-stocked and the only register open was the self checkout. The other option was to have groceries delivered. But that was more expensive and now, with two mouths to feed, it seemed an unnecessary expense. With Blair beside him he could keep his senses dialed down and get through the experience without threatening to take some ten year old brat away from his mother and send him to juvie hall.

Jim grabbed a shopping cart and headed for the produce aisle with Blair on his left and the Guide’s hand resting lightly on the cart’s handle. He picked up a bag of baby carrots and dropped them into the cart and then he moved on and chose a couple of cucumbers.

Iceberg lettuce was next and Jim grabbed a head and turned the cart toward the tomatoes. Blair let go of the cart and stood in the isle gazing down at the floor.

Jim stopped and turned to look at his Guide as soon as he saw Blair’s hand drop from the cart. A wave of shock went through the Sentinel when he saw Blair pale and trembling. Jim grabbed Blair’s arm, afraid that the Guide was about to pass out. “What is it?” he asked with an urgency to his voice that made near-by shoppers’ heads turn.

Blair’s lips moved but no sound came out.

Jim cursed to himself; he scanned the area but didn’t see anything that could be dangerous, so he turned back to Blair. “Talk to me Guide, that’s an order,” he said as he turned up his hearing.

“Iceberg lettuce has very little nutritional value,” Blair whispered.

Jim opened his mouth to yell at Blair and to tell him exactly what he thought of the Guide scaring him half to death over a head of lettuce, but the voice in the back of his head stopped him just in time. Instead a weird “ugh” sound came from the Sentinel that caused Blair’s trembling to increase.

Jim took a deep breath and took a moment to think about the situation. Blair had actually spoken to him and not only that; he had disagreed with a choice that his Sentinel made. ‘If you don’t encourage him the Guide will never take a chance like this again,’ the little voice whispered.

“Well,” Jim said, carding his fingers through Blair’s hair, calming himself as well as his Guide, “thank you for telling me.”

Blair’s head popped up and for the first time the Guide looked into his Sentinel’s eyes without being told to and for the first time Jim glimpsed the brilliant mind behind those eyes. Blair stopped trembling and they stood there in silence, eyes locked, and Jim’s hand frozen in mid stroke through Blair’s hair.

“Hey!” a harsh voice broke the moment. “You two going to move sometime today? I’d like to get down this aisle.”

Jim turned toward the man and opened his jacket enough to flash both his badge clipped to his belt and his shoulder holstered gun.

The stranger had a sudden change of attitude and moved off.

Jim turned back to Blair. “What kind of lettuce do you suggest?” he asked.

“Romaine is good,” Blair answered. “Boston lettuce is good too, it has a lighter flavor and texture but the heads are smaller and that makes it more expensive.”

Jim looked as his Guide with surprise; his sudden flow of words was unexpected.

“Of course you can mix them in a salad,” Blair continued. “That way you lighten up the Romaine. It’s all a matter of taste.”

“Food usually is,” Jim said, deciding to go along with the conversation. He scanned the wall of green leafy ‘stuff’ and scowled. “Which one is the Romaine?”

Blair didn’t have any trouble finding it, he held up a long relatively slender head for the Sentinel’s inspection.

“Smells strong,” Jim said with a wrinkled nose.

“We can mix it with the iceberg,” Blair said, “add a little more each time until your taste buds get used to it. Oh,” Blair exclaimed as he dropped the Romaine into the cart and dashed across the aisle. “They have Vidalia Onions.”

“Sorry, Guide,” Jim said pulling Blair’s hand away from the display. “No onions allowed in the house, peeling and chopping them is agony.”

“But these are Sentinel friendly onions,” Blair said pulling his hand away and picking up an onion. He turned it in his hand until he felt the sticker. he tried to hand his prize to Jim without reading it. ““See, Sentinel friendly, grown in Peru.”

Jim grudgingly took the vegetable from Blair’s hand. He scraped away a small patch of the papery skin with his thumb and took a small sniff. He expected his nose would start to burn, when it didn’t he took a larger whiff, still no burn. “How come I’ve never heard of these?” he asked.

Blair shrugged, “Well, they only grow in a small part of Peru and in one southern state on the east coast, Virginia, I think. Now that the market for tobacco is disappearing they had to find another crop.”

“Okay,” Jim said, “I’ll try them. I always liked onions, until they started torturing me.”

The rest of the grocery shopping went the same way. Blair didn’t stop his constant barrage of words as they made their way through the aisles. Jim’s head was spinning with the nutritional information that Blair imparted with everything he picked up. The Sentinel didn’t mind, his Guide was bouncing with happiness and talking to him. As for that little voice in the back of his head, it was purring. 

@@@@@@@@@@

Ch 9

Blair continued chattering away as Jim drove them home. The Guide was talking about baking some "healthy oatmeal cookies", an oxymoron if Jim had ever heard one. Except the damn things sounded delicious, with walnuts, raisins, dark chocolate and sweetened with brown sugar. Jim's mouth started to water and then he turned the corner onto Prospect Street and Blair suddenly stopped talking.

And that wasn't all that stopped. Blair's energy stopped flowing. The Guide hadn't pulled away from him exactly. No, Jim could still feel the bond, but now instead of flowing like a river, it was just sitting there like a pond. Jim knew it was his pond to jump into or drink from and slake his need, but still… it just left him wanting.

Jim parked the truck and the two men busied themselves getting the groceries into the house. It wasn't until they were finished putting the food away and Blair dropped to his knees waiting for orders that Jim realized just how fully Blair had gone back into his conditioning.

'This is total submission,' the small voice in Jim's mind told him. 'The Sentinel takes the Guide submits.'

Jim looked down at Blair, and suddenly realized that it was submission that was robbing Blair of his vitality…his flow. "What happened at the grocery store wasn't submission," he whispered to himself.

Blair heard the whisper and began to shake. He had to find a way to keep the Sentinel from sending him back to River Island. He knew what his fate would be if he were returned; he would be sold to an S & M brothel. He'd been stupid; when his conditioning broke he had let it overwhelm him. He hadn't thought about the consequences until the truck turned the corner onto Prospect Street and he suddenly realized that nothing had changed; he was still a Guide, owned by a Sentinel.

"You're afraid," Jim said scowling down at his Guide.

"I apologize for my behavior at the grocery store and on the drive home," Blair said as tears rolled down his face. "I submit myself for punishment."

"Punishment?" Jim asked confused. "Stand up; I'm not going to punishing you."

Blair stayed on his knees and looked up at the Sentinel that held his life in his hands. "P… pl..Please, don't s…send me back. I'll do whatever you ask."

Jim reached down and pulled his Guide to his feet. "Damn it Blair," he yelled letting his temper take control of him. "I'm not sending you back. You're mine and you're going to stay mine. Everything was going so well. We finally had a breakthrough at the market and then, we get home, and you fall apart on me. What the fuck is all this shit about punishment and sending you back? Where the hell did all that come from, all we did was put away the god damn groceries?"

Now it was Blair's turn to be confused. "Breakthrough?" he asked. "You mean you wanted to break my conditioning?"

"All I know is," Jim said taking a deep breath and rubbing both hands through his short hair, "I don't want to feel like you're pulling away every time I claim you."

"The Guide is always to blame," Blair said, quivering.

"No!" Jim growled, "Stop putting words in my mouth. Gibbs said it's my perception that's off, that you're only doing what you're conditioned to do. I just want…need…more."

"More then total submission?" Blair asked. "How can I do more, Sentinel? I want to be good enough for you. I want to stay with you."

Jim stopped breathing when he heard his Guide's words, the Guide wanted him! And then the bubble burst as Blair continued speaking.

"I'll do whatever you tell me," Blair cried, as his tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "Please give me another chance. I don't want to be sold to a brothel." 

Jim pushed Blair against the wall growling. "You don't trust our bond Guide! Don't you feel it?" Jim ripped open Blair's shirt and ran his hands over Blair's naked chest. "Do you feel the need for me, the way I feel it for you, when I touch you like this?" Jim leaned in and ran his tongue over Blair's face. "Do you want me to lick away your tears?"

Blair lifted his face and closed his eyes. His crying stopped as the pleasure of his Sentinel's touch calmed him.

"Do you want me to lay you on your back and lick every inch of your body?" Jim asked as his hands undid Blair's pants and let them fall around the Guide's ankles. "Do you know what it is like for a Sentinel to feel the call to his Guide?" Jim's hand wrapped around Blair's cock and began a slow firm stroke along its length.

Blair whimpered and, his breathing was coming in short shallow spurts. He could feel the Sentinel's anger… and his need.

Jim grabbed Blair by the shoulders giving him a shake, banging him against the wall. "When you tell me you will do anything to keep from being sent to a brothel, you insult our bond." Jim said, through clenched teeth, and then Jim leaned in and whispered into Blair's ear. "You insult me when you think I could give you to anyone else. You want to know what I want, Guide, I want you to want ME, the way I want you. I want you to stop fearing the brothel and choose me because you want me."

Blair's whimper became a moan; his body ached for more of his Sentinel's touch. "I need you," he whispered hoping it would be enough to quell his Sentinel's anger.

Jim huffed a warm breath into his Guide's ear before taking Blair's earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbling on it. He let his hand slide down his Guide's body, his sensitive fingers feeling every muscle it passed before cupping his Guide's balls in his hand and rolling them over his palm and fingers.

Blair moaned again and turned his head; pressing one cheek against the wall and giving his Sentinel even better access to his neck and ear.

"Need or want?" Jim asked, with a warm exhale of breath sending more shivers of pleasure through his Guide's body.

"I want you…"

Jim roared as he was catapulted into a bonding thrall. He picked up his naked Guide and carried him up the stairs to their bed. The rest of Blair's sentence was lost in the overwhelming need to claim his Guide.

"…to belong to me."

Jim put his Guide into their bed and quickly tore off his own clothes and then lay down on the bed beside Blair. All his senses were turned up to maximum as his hands ran over his Guide's body. Time had no meaning to the Sentinel as he nipped and licked at Blair savoring the different tastes. He let his need for his Guide have its way and joy filled him with the sound of his Guide's pounding heartbeat. He used pre-cum, both Blair's and his own, to prepare his Guide before entering him. And then he was inside of his Guide, surrounded by his warm willing body. The Sentinel's mind pushed for more, he wanted the flow, the vitality that he had sensed earlier that day.

Blair responded letting his mind flow into the Sentinel. The Sentinel's deep thrusts became a dance of both body and mind.

Jim's lust and greed for his Guide was a sponge, absorbing all that Blair poured into him, and then they exploded into a bright blue-white light of energy, swirling, Sentinel with Guide, Jim knowing all Blair was, and becoming him, before landing back in a body not his own.

Jim felt himself pressed against the bed, with a heavy body over him. He felt the Sentinel pull out of him, felt the warm wet seed left behind. "What the hell…"

Blair's moment of disorientation was over quickly, more quickly them Jim's. He pulled out of the Guide and looked down at his body. He didn't give Jim a chance to recover from their exchange of consciousness; instead he lifted his fist and knocked him out cold.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind when I said that I wanted you to belong to me," Blair muttered as he dressed in the Sentinel's clothing. "But it will do." He went downstairs, grabbed Jim's wallet, cell phone and the keys to the truck and then he left the loft.

The End  
@@@@@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues in Part 2 "Changelings".  
> @@@@@@@@@@@  
> Preview  
> ********
> 
> Changelings  
> Chapter 1
> 
> Blair sat in the truck with his hands clamped tightly to his ears; Jim knew how to drive the truck but he didn’t. Accessing the Sentinel’s memories was slow, as if he were learning a new skill, and the sound of the grinding transmission still vibrated in his head, making it impossible to hook his consciousness up to the information he needed. The pain that had come with the sound surprised him. He chided himself as he attempted to turn down his sensory dials. He should have been prepared; he was a Guide, he knew the stress that hyper senses caused to Sentinels. But the reality of actually hearing, with living ears, instead of with his empathic mind, was quite different. He tried again to turn down his hearing, instead pin pricks of pain traveled over his body as all the nerves in his skin fired. He doubled his hand into a fist and pounded the steering wheel in frustration. A wave of pain traveled up his arm and into his shoulder causing him to grit his teeth against it. He looked over at the building, Jim would be coming out soon, he had to get away. There was no point in making it easy for the Sentinel to follow him, so he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and ran.


End file.
